


banana pancakes

by sugascookies



Series: songfics by echo [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, song: banana pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: yuu likes to sleep in.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: songfics by echo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	banana pancakes

_ Can't you see that it's just rainin' _

_ Ain't no need to go outside  _

the gentle clatter of the rain on Yuu’s window was enough to keep him up. everything was, actually, but the rain was the most noticeable. 

_ but baby, you hardly even notice when i show you  _

_ this song is meant to keep you doin’ what you’re supposed to  _

“nishinoya?” asahi’s soft voice came, hesitantly, through the phone. “is everything alright?” 

“yeah” yuu says, fingers twitching like always. “i just missed you.” 

_ maybe we could sleep in, make you banana pancakes  _

_ pretend like it’s the weekend now, we could pretend it all the time  _

_ cant you see that it’s just rainin’, ain’t no need to go outside  _

it’s storming again. 

yuu knows as soon as he wakes up. what time is it, anyway? something delicious is in the kitchen, he can sense it. 

asahi is standing in front of the stove when yuu pads in, flipping a pancake cheerfully. 

“mornin’” yuu’s tone is sleepy, even as thunder booms outside. 

“good morning” asahi answers. “i know you like pancakes…” 

_ just maybe, halaka ukulele mama made a baby  _

_ really don’t mine the practice ‘cause you’re my little lady  _

yuu’s learning the ukulele. sure, he’s not much good, but it’s nice to have something to focus on besides how much he misses his boyfriend when they’re apart. his thumb slides across the strings and he sings, hopelessly out of tune, until the sun is low in the sky. 

_ ‘cause i love to lay here lazy, we could close the curtains, pretend like there’s no world outside, we could pretend it all the time.  _

_ cant you see that it’s just rainin’, there ain’t no need to go outside.  _

asahi’s arms are wrapped around yuu’s waist as the wind whips outside. yuu fidgets, wanting to close the curtains to muffle the lashing of the drops on the window. his hand closes around the fabric and he yanks it shut, and the world is just him and his love. 

_ ain’t no need, ain’t no need, mmm, mmm, mmm  _

“there’s no need to worry” yuu whispers into asahi’s chest as they stand together in the middle of the room. “i’ll be here forever.” 

_ but the telephone’s singing, ringing  _

_ it’s too early, don’t pick it up.  _

_ we don’t need to.  _

yuu’s phone buzzes for the fifth time that morning. it’s ryuu again. he ignores it, face presses into asahi’s hair, and for once, he just lets himself be. 

_ we got everything we need right here  _

_ and everything we need is enough.  _

_ just so easy when the world fits inside of your arms.  _

“you’re my world” asahi whispers into yuu’s hair as he stumbles, blearily, into the kitchen. yuu hums in return, leaning back. 

_ do we really need to pay attention to the alarm?  _

_ wake up slow, mmm, wake up slow  _

the beeping of the alarm continues as yuu shoves the pillow over his head, asahi’s deep chuckle rumbling above him. he’s never been good at waking up fast. 

_ but baby, you hardly even notice when i show you  _

_ this song is meant to keep you doin’ what you’re supposed to  _

“this is where i’m supposed to be”. yuu thinks out loud a lot, and this felt right. asahi’s arms tighten around his waist. 

_ wakin’ up too early  _

_ maybe we could sleep in, make banana pancakes, pretend like it’s the weekend now.  _

  
  



End file.
